


磊嘉/引狼入室

by ScarlettZoro



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettZoro/pseuds/ScarlettZoro
Summary: 写手挑战200热度点梗作业 103abo+狼X兔ABO背景 先婚后爱 追妻火葬场 育儿带儿 一发完大灰狼香根草alpha X 垂耳兔金属味omega金牌操盘手磊VS准职业滑手嘉
Relationships: 磊嘉 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	磊嘉/引狼入室

前文：  
在abo世界里，一直流传着关于兽族的远古传说。他们拥有远超普通人类的感官，可在人体与本体间自由转换。隐于人类社会后迅速渗透，几乎垄断了各行各业的精英阶层。但他们过去从来不与人类通婚，所以人们始终无从验证这一传说的真实性。

百年前兽族渐渐放宽了与人类通婚限制，人们才开始了解兽族。

与人类对香气的判别标准不同，兽族偏爱能激发自己原始捕猎欲望的味道。本体为食肉动物的最爱肉味、血腥味、甚至是糜肉的气味，其中以金属味最佳，这种气味在食肉兽族闻起来就是鲜肉的味道，令食肉兽族如痴如醉；本体为食草动物的最爱一切类似青草果蔬香气的味道，其中以香根草味道最佳，这种味道最接近肥美的鲜草经咀嚼后留在唇齿间的清香，令食草兽族趋之若狂。

不幸的是，随着纯种兽族的减少再也没有出现这样的极品了。

正文：

赵磊盯着全面飘绿的盘面面无表情，反正提前做了空，这会儿正是万家亏空他独赚的时候。在投资这件事上，赵磊从未失过手眼光毒辣下手快准狠，同行给他起了个外号——禽兽。赵磊对此不置可否，因为他本来就是兽族，而且是狼。正因为很好地继承了先祖敏锐的洞察力、十足的耐心、灵敏的速度，所以才成了行业内令人闻风丧胆的操盘手。对别人来说钱是财富，而对赵磊来说钱只是一串不断增长的数字，无甚意义。

可是人生往往是东边日出西边雨，事业上风生水起，生活上就难免跌宕起伏了。

手机震动了下，收到了来自备注为【失手】的联系人的信息，赵磊点开一看，四个字。

【我怀孕了。】

赵磊一手拿着手机一手在桌上不停地敲击着，大脑飞快运转。

一个月前，赵磊正处于alpha的易感期。下班回家的路上突然爆发，他就将车停在一边等好转。结果却等来了经过的酷拽的滑板少年，对方见他大半夜躺在车里以为他是突发疾病。于是大力拍车窗企图唤醒他，赵磊迷迷糊糊转醒的时候对方正拿着滑板准备砸车窗。居然有人用滑板去砸防弹级别的车窗，有意思，易感期的赵磊不仅没有因此暴怒反而露出了平时都不会出现的微笑。

赵磊下了车，对方问他还好吗，赵磊回只是身体不舒服，有些累了。

“那你这样也不能开车回去了啊。”对方眼里流露出担忧。

“是啊，那怎么办呢？”赵磊易感期乱窜的负面情绪莫名被眼前的人安抚了下来。

“要不你去我家睡一晚吧。我家就在这边，很近的。”

赵磊跟着少年回了家。当晚易感期的赵磊进入睡眠后信息素不受控制地发散，顶级兽族alpha的信息素足以让靠近的omega直接进入发情期。而那位少年正是位成年omega，还是个对赵磊来说很好闻的omega。

跟所有易感期撞上发情期的烂俗故事一样，不过是毫无节制的翻雨覆雨。易感期本就会消耗alpha的体力，加上不懂克制的纵欲易感期结束后赵磊昏睡了两天。

清醒后赵磊就看见少年气呼呼地瞪着自己，视线下移脖子上全是自己留下的印记。易感期的片段零碎地涌入脑海却怎么也拼不完整，如果不是少年身上无处遮掩的暧昧痕迹太过证据确凿，赵磊都无法相信这种事情会发生在自己身上。

怎么会，和一个人类发生了关系？

赵磊是纯种兽族，虽然与人类友好相处，但是骨子里却无比传统，他从来没想过，当然家人也不会准许他和一个人类在一起。二十余年冷静自持的人生就这么被打乱了。

“你醒了吗？醒了收拾好就走吧！”少年开口就是逐客令。

赵磊愣了愣，还是关心道，“你还好吗？”

不提还好，一提少年就红了眼睛，扯了扯自己的衣领还扭头指了指自己后脖颈，omega的腺体上有很深的标记痕迹。

“你说呢？我像是很好的样子吗？我好心带你回来，你这个人……”少年声音越来越小，强忍住即将夺眶而出的泪水，自责道，“当然，也不能全怪你。是我还没弄清楚自己的发情期。总之，这件事都是你情我愿的就当没发生过。”

赵磊心软了软，的确是自己太过分了。“标记后omega会很依赖标记自己的alpha，我可以照顾你的。”

“又不是完全标记，总会消失的，不劳你费心。”

拗不过少年，赵磊临走前执着地跟对方交换了联系方式，可是对方连名字都不愿意告诉赵磊。

赵磊收回思绪，事到如今只能负责了，家人那边再说吧，到时候孩子都生了还能怎样。

直接拨了电话过去，那边响了一会儿才接通。

“我们结婚吧。”一接通赵磊就直接告诉了对方自己的决定，“我会负责的。”

“不…不是…我不是这个意思，我就是一个人不知道怎么办。我本来没想找你的。”

“这事不找孩子他爸你还能找谁？你现在在哪里，我先过去找你吧。”

“在国立omega医院。”

“等我，马上过去。”

直到挂了电话焉栩嘉也不懂自己为什么会给那个人打电话。焉栩嘉是兽族，而且是垂耳兔omega。他们兔子因为胆小，所以即使兽族放开了联姻政策也从来没有兽族的兔子跟人类结婚，甚至也不同兽族的其他动物结婚，从小长辈们就告诉他不能同人类在一起，因为人类是远远比不上兽族的，但是也不能和其他兽族在一起尤其是食肉动物在一起，不然会一直被欺负，还会被吃掉，但就是在这样的教育之下焉栩嘉依然长成了有史以来最叛逆的垂耳兔omega。

都怪自己善心泛滥捡了个易感期的alpha回家，要是被家里人知道自己跟人类这样那样了一定会被逐出兔门的。但是，人类总比食肉兽族强吧，至少自己不会被吃掉。

不管怎么样跟那人联系后焉栩嘉好受多了，刚知道结果的时候他特别害怕又无助，但是现在悬着的心好像可以放下来了。他们兔子的先祖在还只是动物的时候就特别珍惜每一个后代，虽然兔子一窝能生好几个，但很多最后都成了食肉动物的腹中之物，能平安长大的少之又少，所以兔子一脉有着不能打胎的传统。他自己也不想去伤害小生命，幸好那个人也愿意负责。

赵磊开车到的时候，少年正蹲在医院前的花坛边。初春的天气还不算热，少年却只穿了件薄外套，脚踝也赤裸裸地露在外面。

都怀孕的人了，也不注意身体。

赵磊皱眉，走过去将自己的大衣披在少年身上。

“不好意思，来晚了。”赵磊伸手将少年拉起来。

裹挟着alpha信息素的大衣覆盖上的那一刻，焉栩嘉孕期的躁动情绪就被很好的安抚了。果然，omega孕期很需要alpha陪伴呢。

“没事。说好要当做什么都没发生的……”

“你也说了，当时是你情我愿的。所以不要有负担，先上车吧。”

焉栩嘉懵懵懂懂跟着赵磊上了车才想起来对方还没告诉自己要去哪里。

“我们去哪？”

“今天已经晚了，所以明天去登记结婚吧。你证件在身上吗，不在的话就送你回去拿。”

“在的。”

“那就直接去我家吧。”赵磊顿了顿补充道，“以后也是你家。对了，你满法定年纪了吧？”

“去年就满了。”

“要不要先跟你家人商量一下？”

家人要是知道了自己要跟人类结婚…

“不…不用了。我们家满了十八岁后所有事情自己决定就可以了。”

赵磊暗暗松了口气，正好他暂时也没有要去讨岳父母欢心的兴趣和动力。“我家也是，那明天我们直接去领证吧。”

焉栩嘉懵懵地点点头，可是话题是怎么一下子就到结婚了的？“一定要结婚吗？”

赵磊将车停在路边，转头问副驾驶的人，“你不想要孩子？”

“不是。只是觉得你没必要因为孩子跟我结婚。”

赵磊没什么情绪地回复，“是很荒谬，但我不是不负责的人。至少你孕期我可以在你身边照顾你。至于以后，你要是遇到喜欢的人了我们就和平离婚。”

“那你要是遇到喜欢的人了我们也可以和平离婚。”

“不会的。”因为狼的一生只会有一位伴侣。

“反正就这么说定了！”

赵磊无奈地笑笑，启动车子继续往家开。住的地方在市郊，那块地是他不到十岁时的第一次投资，后来在这里盖了栋双层别墅，层高远超普通建筑，采用了全落地窗的现代设计。前院有露天泳池，又请了专业园林设计师规划了一片花园，有段时间跟金融界大佬混熟了也爱上了钓鱼还在后院开了块鱼塘。四周的栅栏被深浅不一的藤本蔷薇覆盖，从外面看俨然一个庄园。

“你住市郊？”焉栩嘉见车子越开离市中心越远，便问赵磊。

“嗯，那边安静。市中心有套公寓，回不去的时候会住公寓。”

两人不再说话。

到地方后焉栩嘉下了车还是不敢相信这人居然一个人住这么大的地方，自己是不小心睡了本市的富豪吗？看上去也不大啊。

“你一个人住？”

“嗯。先带你进去吧。”赵磊走在前面带路。

进了别墅，赵磊带着焉栩嘉熟悉了下环境，从客厅、厨房、卧室、洗手间，到影音室、健身房、书房、工作间……焉栩嘉站在工作间看着360度环绕的各种曲面屏幕一度以为自己来到了什么小型交易所，一阵眩晕感传来。

“那个…我有点累了，不要这么着急熟悉吧？”焉栩嘉试探着开口。

“不好意思，是我忽略了。你有孕在身是容易疲劳的，你的房间在我隔壁，阿姨一直都有打扫的。东西应该都齐全的，要是有什么需要的你再跟我说，我先带你过去。”

赵磊走了一会儿才发觉后面的人没跟上来，一回头对方正扶着门框大口喘气。赵磊大步走过去扶住他，“你怎么了？”

焉栩嘉扶着赵磊缓了一会儿才平复了先前的眩晕感，“你不要离我太远，我好像很需要你的信息素。”

“我会尽快学习怎么照顾孕期的omega的，不好意思。那现在怎么办？我们晚上总要分开的。”赵磊见omega好像还是无法行走的样子干脆将人抱了起来送回给他准备的房间。

焉栩嘉被抱起后不好意思地脸红了，不想被对方发现就往他怀里缩了缩。

将omega放至床上，赵磊想了想解决信息素的办法。“今天你先委屈一下吧，先去洗漱，我在这里等你睡着再走，走之前把我外套放你旁边。明天领完证我去医院提取信息素给你。”

焉栩嘉嗯了一声，咽下了即将说出口的那句：“可以临时标记的。”

现在信息素提取已经是非常成熟的技术。甚至已经有了专门的alpha信息素库，志愿者可以到那里捐献自己的信息素，提取方式类似于临时标记，alpha咬破仿真腺体注入信息素即可。收集来的信息素多用来帮助单身主义的omega顺利度过发情期，剩下的会用在信息素研究、药物研究和信息素香水研发等领域。

焉栩嘉洗完澡出来赵磊正戴着眼镜坐在床前的地毯上捧着平板看《华尔街日报》，安静认真的样子一时之间让人无法将初见时身上满是藏不住的戾气的人联系在一起。焉栩嘉随意擦了擦头发就准备上床休息，赵磊见状把他拦了下来。

“把头发吹干。”赵磊指了指他刚拿出来放在桌面上的吹风机。

“不用，没有吹头发的习惯。”说完焉栩嘉就钻进了被窝。

赵磊放下平板，走到桌前将凳子拉开，插好吹风机电源，不容拒绝地说，“过来。”

焉栩嘉莫名感觉脊背发凉，这个人气场好强，焉栩嘉只好依言下床过去。

赵磊将焉栩嘉按到椅子上坐下，然后打开吹风机开关试了试风速和温度才开始有条不紊地帮焉栩嘉吹起头发来。

“头发不吹干就睡觉容易头疼，要好好照顾自己的身体。”

对方也不知道听没听进去，只微微点了点头。赵磊也没继续唠叨，专心吹起头发来，丝毫没觉得两人这样似乎有些亲密。不小心触碰到对方的腺体赵磊才注意到过去了这么久对方腺体上还隐隐约约有自己留下的牙印，心下不免一软。这会儿焉栩嘉没贴阻隔贴，赵磊才闻到若有若无的omega信息素。

金属味，只是在鼻尖萦绕着就能让食肉兽族联想到血肉混合的气味。

赵磊轻笑下，怪不得当时自己会失控，不过拥有金属味信息素的人类居然不是alpha，挺神奇的。吹干头发后赵磊放了人去休息，他继续坐在地毯上浏览网页，等焉栩嘉入睡后才回自己的房间。

第二天一早起来洗漱好就开始做早餐，煎蛋的时候想起来家里多了个人，身形一滞然后又从冰箱摸了两个鸡蛋出来。煎好蛋和火腿肉，吐司面包也已经烤好了，选了脆嫩的生菜摘了洗净，将上述食材做成简易三明治。温好的牛奶被均匀地分了两个杯子，想起那人怀孕了可能会不喜欢牛奶赵磊又从冰箱取了果汁出来。

准备好早餐焉栩嘉才迷迷糊糊地起床，站在二楼楼梯口懵了好一会儿似乎在想自己是在哪里。赵磊发现了楼梯口的身影便喊他下来吃早餐，吃完两人好去登记。焉栩嘉梦游似的下了楼，人还没彻底清醒人也少了些距离感，甚至有些呆萌呆萌的。

“洗漱了吗？”赵磊忍着笑意问。

“！！！”焉栩嘉醒了醒困，想起来自己还没洗漱，晃晃悠悠地要回房间的洗手间洗漱。

“楼下也可以洗漱。”赵磊叫住了他。

焉栩嘉一言不发顺着赵磊手指的方向去洗漱，经过赵磊的时候脸有些红。

可能还处于怀孕初期没到有孕吐反应的时候，焉栩嘉早饭吃的挺香的。

准备出门去登记的时候焉栩嘉犯了难，他昨天直接被赵磊接过来了，没带衣服总不能还穿昨天的吧。赵磊适时递给焉栩嘉一套衣服帮他解围。

“是新的，我们身形差不多，应该没问题。”

于是焉栩嘉十九年的人生生涯里第一次穿了正装，和同样穿了正装的赵磊站在一起还真有几分新婚夫夫的味道。

呸，什么新婚夫夫，奉子成婚罢了。

焉栩嘉甩掉脑袋里不合时宜的怪异想法，跟赵磊一起出了门。

领证的过程比想象中顺利，两人的照片拍的也是羡煞旁人，工作人员直夸他俩是他见过的最登对的AO夫夫。焉栩嘉配合着笑笑，然后就见赵磊掏出不知道什么时候准备的糖果给在场的人分发，仿佛他们真的是爱情修得正果的新婚夫夫。

出了民政大厅，两人不约而同地拿出自己手里红彤彤的结婚证翻开了看，看完之后又不约而同地看向对方，两秒后两人同时爆出笑声。

赵磊：“你好，焉栩嘉。”

焉栩嘉：“你好，赵磊。”

没有正常的新婚夫夫是在领了结婚证后才从结婚证上知道自己另一半名字的吧，还真是奇遇。

领完证赵磊带着焉栩嘉回了趟焉栩嘉住处拿他的东西，赵磊这才有时间好好打量焉栩嘉的住处。滑板，乐高，乐器…在客厅四处散落着，爱好还挺像个alpha的。赵磊看着焉栩嘉那些个造型迥异的夸张项链手链耳钉没忍住皱了皱眉，怎么不小心娶了个审美如此有个人风格的omega？但赵磊并没有出言阻止，自己好像也没有充足的立场去干涉对方。

临走的时候焉栩嘉看着自己的滑板犹豫不决，赵磊善解人意地说，“我帮你拿吧。”

“算了，反正短时间内也玩不了，看着心烦。”焉栩嘉想到这里目光黯淡下去。

赵磊一时不知道该说些什么来安慰眼前的人，毕竟自己是导致他怀孕的始作俑者。

“那以后我给你买新的。”

焉栩嘉知道对方是想安慰自己但是又忍不住想怼人，“新板需要磨合。”

赵磊僵在原地，然后默默把焉栩嘉的滑板全收了起来带走，准备拿回去了先存放在焉栩嘉看不到的地方。

给焉栩嘉送回家，赵磊又做了午饭两人一起吃了。下午赵磊一个人去了医院提取了一个月量的信息素，然后又给自己最爱的一家米其林餐厅打了电话过去，邀请主厨去家里做晚餐，主厨和赵磊相识已久听赵磊说今天是个特殊的日子立马答应了。

挂了电话，赵磊又开车去花店，自己一支支精心挑选了店内最鲜最盛的99朵玫瑰，在店员的指导下亲手包装好放入专用礼盒。做好一切，赵磊才开车回家。

生活要有仪式感，毕竟今天结婚，无他。赵磊在心里这样告诉自己。

赵磊回到家的时候焉栩嘉不在客厅也不在楼上房间，赵磊找了一圈发现他在影音室看电影然后看睡着了。孕期的omega好像很容易乏，看来影音室得放条厚些的毛毯，万一着凉了。

赵磊想把焉栩嘉抱回房间休息的，对方却醒了。

“你回来了？”焉栩嘉嗓音有些沙哑。

“嗯，怎么睡着了？还困吗？”

“就是突然乏了，不困的。”

“还看电影吗？我陪你。”

“下次再看吧，我不知道自己看到哪里了。”焉栩嘉其实还不太适应跟赵磊共处一室，影音室太封闭了，他总觉得怪怪的。

“那我们出去吧，晚上会有米其林大厨过来做晚餐。”

“会不会太夸张了？”

“毕竟今天结婚，还是要有点仪式感的。”赵磊如实说出自己的想法。

焉栩嘉刚站起来腿就一软，似乎是赵磊出去太久了，孕期的omega很是想念alpha信息素的安抚。赵磊立马扶住了焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉借着力站稳了赵磊就准备撤回自己的手，焉栩嘉却突然拽住赵磊的手，小心翼翼地表达出身体的渴望：“赵磊，可不可以抱抱我。”

赵磊莫名心跳加速。影音室大屏幕上的电影仍在继续播放着，画面交错间的光影印在两人身上忽明忽暗。

“嗯。”赵磊离焉栩嘉更近了些轻轻将对方拥进怀里。

赵磊身上的香根草信息素很快将焉栩嘉包裹，让他全身都沉浸在一种名为满足的情愫中。至少，这个人来的信息素很优秀。感觉到身体已经恢复，焉栩嘉才从赵磊怀里出来。

“谢谢你。”焉栩嘉开口道。

赵磊本想摸摸焉栩嘉的头说不用的，最后忍住了动手的冲动，装作波澜不惊道：“不用这么客气，我都是你印在结婚证上的丈夫了，为你做这些事情微不足道。需要我的地方就直说，知道了吗？”

焉栩嘉点点头。

夜幕将至，主厨来到了家里，赵磊出门迎接，焉栩嘉也跟了上去同主厨微笑打招呼。主厨看到站在一起的一对璧人忍不住哇哦了一声，问赵磊，“这就是您的结婚对象吗？很漂亮。”

焉栩嘉没什么反应，依然保持着脸上的微笑，虽然心里不太喜欢被人夸漂亮，但是从小到大这个词就跟自己绑定在一起就算不喜欢如今也习惯了。

“谢谢。对了，今天口味清淡一些。”

“好。没问题！”

主厨进门后就钻进厨房开始忙活，赵磊让焉栩嘉在客厅休息自己进了厨房打下手。

“您怎么进来了？我这边很快就好的。”主厨以为赵磊是来查看状况。

“我顺便学习下，以后可以自己做。”

“看来你们夫夫很恩爱啊~”主厨语气里满是祝福。

“嗯…算是吧。”赵磊没多做解释。

没花费很长时间，一桌浪漫又美味的双人晚餐就完成了。主厨不想打扰两人便与赵磊告别后离开。

赵磊帮焉栩嘉拉开椅子示意他坐下，然后才走到自己的座位坐下。两人面对面隔着摇曳的烛光，焉栩嘉有些恍惚，阴差阳错地跟这个人结了婚好像也没有那么坏。

用完晚餐，赵磊拿出先前准备的玫瑰花递给焉栩嘉。

“婚结的有些仓促，准备不是很周全。但是，能做的我会去做好。还差了戒指，我怕擅自买了你不喜欢，所以明天一起去看戒指吧。”

焉栩嘉看着对方认真的样子有些哽住，理智告诉他应该拒绝或反驳的，他们又不是什么因爱结婚的情侣，戏不用做这么足。

“你这样我会以为我们是真结婚了。”

“焉焉是觉得结婚证是伪造的吗？”

“……”

焉焉……还没人这么叫过焉栩嘉，家人叫他嘉嘉，亲近的朋友都叫他嘉哥，焉焉这个称呼莫名让人耳朵发烫。

“那就去看戒指好了。”焉栩嘉说完有些慌乱地避开赵磊直视的眼神。

“好，焉焉乖。”

乖个屁，我是大猛男！自以为是的人类，闭嘴了啦。焉栩嘉暗暗腹诽道。

赵磊将下午提取的信息素交给焉栩嘉，让他不舒服的时候使用，快用完的时候记得告诉他。焉栩嘉看着各个小容器里涌动着的alpha信息素有些触动。

“提取信息素，疼吗？”

赵磊想到下午提取信息素时候的画面不自然地咳嗽几声，“不疼，很顺利。”

下午赵磊对着仿omega腺体酝酿了半天也没有生出要上前标记的冲动，最后他忍不住回想了易感期的那个晚上，虽然记忆只剩零碎的画面但还是很快让他有了反应…

当晚焉栩嘉并没有难受，但不知道是出于好奇还是什么不由自主地取了一次量的信息素出来。小心翼翼地打开，裹挟着安抚作用的香根草味道在房间里弥漫开来，焉栩嘉深吸一口身心舒畅，仿佛置身大草原般让兔心旷神怡，一觉睡得异常香甜。

第二天赵磊和焉栩嘉一起去挑选戒指，当两人一起出现在顶奢品牌店时引起店员一阵惊叹。区域经理看着下属们一个个不争气花痴的样子便换上亲和的笑脸亲自上前招待。

“您好，请问两位想要挑选什么？”

“结婚戒指。”赵磊回答。

四个字打破了店员们的粉色幻想，但又马上兴奋起来，现场看帅哥谈恋爱太幸福了！

“请问有偏爱的风格或者样式吗？”

赵磊想到之前搬家时看到的焉栩嘉那些夸张的饰品，突然有些担心等会儿对方选了什么奇奇怪怪的戒指出来。但本着尊重的原则还是转头轻声对焉栩嘉说，“焉焉，你选吧。按你的喜好就好，不用帮我省钱。”

“麻烦你先带我们看看吧。”焉栩嘉对工作人员说。

果然不出赵磊所料，焉栩嘉的目光总是停在一些blingbling的或者造型迥异的戒指上，好在那些都是单品，不是对戒。赵磊暗暗松了口气…

“还有其他的吗？”焉栩嘉问。

区域经理想了一会儿，说：“有一款限量对戒，是我们品牌创始人亲自设计的，全球仅此一对。你们要是有兴趣的话请稍等一下。”

“先看一下吧。”赵磊说。

没一会儿工作人员从保险柜里取出了那款对戒，赵磊注意到焉栩嘉眼睛有光闪过。

这对戒指不同于其他对戒，分开看的话甚至不会想到它们居然是对戒，但是合在一起却散发着天生一对的光芒。一只的戒指的戒面是立体的，数个高低、粗细不一的触角形成一个天然的戒托，上面稳稳地镶嵌着一颗无比圆润质地透明的月光石，像极了一轮满月，每个触角顶上都有一个凹进去的小孔，就像是被人拿走了原本镶嵌在上面的宝石一样。另一只戒指则是相对素净的平面戒指，戒面上镶嵌着大小不一的黄钻，仔细观察就会发现黄钻的镶嵌位置与大小与另一枚的相互对应的。

“众星捧月。”赵磊脱口而出。

“对，这款对戒的名字正是众星捧月。”店员也兴奋于自家创始人的设计被人一眼读懂。

“嗯，寓意不错。可是试戴吗？”赵磊问。

“可以的。”

赵磊取下那枚立体的戒指自然地牵过焉栩嘉的手套在他的左手无名指上，不大不小正好。戴好后赵磊把自己的左手伸在焉栩嘉面前，示意他也给自己戴上。焉栩嘉别扭了下，然后从善如流地照做，也是刚好。

“就这对了。”赵磊决定道。

“您好，这款因为是绝版所以售价……”

“刷卡。”赵磊斩钉截铁。

“好的，这边请。”

焉栩嘉看着结账显示屏上差一块钱就八位数的售价震惊了，这价格买个月光石戒指？？？焉栩嘉拽了拽赵磊衣服，说：“要不换别的款吧。”

“焉焉不喜欢这款吗？我挺喜欢的。”

“没有不喜欢。”你开心就好。

赵磊笑笑，买完单两人一起回家。赵磊没告诉焉栩嘉的是，满月，是会让狼族兴奋的存在，所以他喜欢这个寓意。

“我明天要去一趟俱乐部，请长假。”回去的路上焉栩嘉跟赵磊说。

“不用这么早停工吧？”说起来赵磊现在还不知道焉栩嘉是做什么的。

焉栩嘉露出一丝苦笑又收了回去，“你觉得我现在这样能吃得消滑板俱乐部的赛前训练吗？”

“对不起。”沉默良久赵磊却只能道歉，原本他还以为滑板只是焉栩嘉的爱好，现在看来自己好像不小心毁了他的职业。

“没事。从分化成omega的那天开始我就知道除非永远不结婚，否则的话总要有所牺牲的。”

“孕育生命的人很伟大。”

“嘁~”焉栩嘉不喜欢这种眼看着就要奔着矫情而去的对话，干脆终止了谈话。心里默念：孕育生命的兔也伟大，超伟大！

第二天焉栩嘉执意要自己去俱乐部请假，他现在还没有要带赵磊认识自己的交际圈的想法。赵磊只好让焉栩嘉自己去，自己则坐在家里工作室里等开盘，顺便打开网页搜索孕期须知学习起来。

作为一个顶尖的兽族alpha赵磊的学习能力很强，在他的照顾下焉栩嘉甚至从未体验到作为一个孕夫的生理或心理上的不适。晚上有赵磊提取的信息素相伴入眠，白天有赵磊悉心准备的可口的孕期营养餐，家里时常播放着让人放松的轻音乐。焉栩嘉能切实地感受到，不管自己和赵磊目前的感情状态如何，但是他付出了百分百的诚意来照顾自己和孩子。抛开两人狗血的结婚理由，赵磊算得上是理想结婚对象。有时候焉栩嘉会想，如果有人是因为爱情和赵磊结婚生子那一定会特别幸福。

半月后，焉栩嘉怀孕一个半月，按照之前检测怀孕时医生的叮嘱，这两天该去omega产科做第一次产检检查胎儿发育情况了。

“不想去医院。”焉栩嘉想到要去医院产检就闷闷不乐。

“为什么？”

“不喜欢医院的味道。”兔子都很胆小，在陌生的环境会害怕。想到要去陌生的环境里被陌生人检查身体焉栩嘉就发怵。

“那让医生来家里吧。”赵磊开始翻开通讯录，询问私人医生有没有熟悉的比较温和的omega产科医生。

“这样也可以吗？”

“当然。”

私人医生那边很快介绍了符合要求的医生给赵磊，赵磊跟对方约了次日来检查。

第二天，医生如约而至，赵磊和焉栩嘉同医生简单打了招呼便带着医生进入房间准备检查。

医生让焉栩嘉躺好，将带来的微型B超检查设备在床边放好，然后让焉栩嘉掀开衣服将裤子退至肚脐下三寸。在焉栩嘉小腹处抹好耦合剂之后，医生开始了检查工作。

冰凉的触感让焉栩嘉身体不由一抖，紧张地抓住了在一旁的赵磊的手。赵磊很快反握住焉栩嘉的手，并用另一只手轻拍着焉栩嘉的手背让他放松。

医生盯着屏幕来回看了几次，眉头皱了起来。然后又不可置信地将声波探头往下压了压并来回变换着位置。还是…不对。

“憋尿了吗？”医生问。

“没…没有。”焉栩嘉不知道对方为什么这么问，但还是如实回答。

医生松了一口气，道：“现在去多喝点温水，等憋尿憋到一点儿都撑不下去了再检查一次。”

焉栩嘉听了医生的话后连灌了五大杯水，一个小时后终于憋不住了才再次进行检查。

探头往下按的时候焉栩嘉感觉自己膀胱都要炸了，生怕自己不小心失禁。

这次医生终于看清了生殖腔，眉头紧锁着。但他很快调整了表情，对焉栩嘉温和道：“检查好啦，你先去方便吧。”

焉栩嘉立马下床飞奔向洗手间。

“赵先生，方便借一步说话吗？”医生问。

“嗯，好。”赵磊将医生带到了书房。

“有问题的话请您直说。”赵磊开门见山。

“您的配偶，并没有怀孕。”医生沉静道。

“你说什么？”赵磊不敢置信。

“焉先生并没有怀孕，生殖腔内没有胎儿在发育。”

“怎么会？之前是在医院检查的，不会出错的。”

“检查的时候您也在场吗？”

“不在。”

“检查报告您看了吗？”

“看了，上面写了HCG（人绒毛膜促性腺激素）浓度为98mIU/ml，建议结果为怀孕。”

“赵先生，您知道现在有药物可以达到提升HCG浓度的效果吧。目前真实的结果是生殖腔内并没有正在发育的胚胎。我想，这是您的家庭内部问题，我只能告诉您客观的结果。”医生将B超结果递给赵磊。

赵磊看了看手里的B超报告单，收敛了情绪，冷静的对医生说，“谢谢。今天麻烦您这么远过来一趟了。剩下的事情我会处理。”

医生微微致意后收拾好东西同赵磊告了别。

焉栩嘉解决完出来的时候医生已经走了，其实也是他故意拖延时间等医生走的。面对一个刚给自己做了产检的医生真的好尴尬，虽然对方也是omega。

“那个…结果怎么样？”焉栩嘉问赵磊。

赵磊别有深意地看了焉栩嘉一眼，这才发现自己一点都不认识焉栩嘉。这个人这么处心积虑地跟自己结婚的目的是什么，看上了财富还是从哪里知道了自己是兽族？先是故意带易感期的自己回家，又装作蛮不在意的样子跟自己说当什么都没发生让自己心生愧疚，最后却用怀孕来搏同情，为了和自己结婚步步为营。

“呵…”赵磊冷笑声。

“怎么了吗？”焉栩嘉对赵磊一连串的反应不明所以。

“焉栩嘉，就算你没有怀孕，睡了之后坦诚一点要求结婚我也是会负责的。为什么要用孩子来骗我？”

“什么骗你？我去医院做孕检的报告单你不也看过吗？”

“你还要继续装吗？你的生殖腔里根本就不存在胎儿！”赵磊将B超结果甩了过去，因为愤怒手都在抖。

焉栩嘉捡起B超报告看了看，不敢相信上面的结果。怎么会，怎么会没有胎儿？去医院孕检的时候医生明明说是怀孕了啊，自己怕验孕棒出错才专门去医院检查的啊。怎么会没有怀孕？没有怀孕的话自己为什么要跟赵磊结婚？没有怀孕的话自己现在应该在跟队友们一起赛前训练，只要在一个月后的WCS联赛北京站上取得名次他不仅可以成为俱乐部的职业滑手甚至还可以获得决赛资格争取奥运会名额。

怎么会没有怀孕？委屈的明明是自己好不好！谁稀罕这个破婚姻啊，要不是爱子心切的天性使然自己怎么可能会放弃参加WCS的机会啊！

“怎么会没怀孕？”焉栩嘉声音都在发抖。

“戏演多了就没人信了。”赵磊眼里满是愤怒和失望。

“我根本就没有必要骗你！”焉栩嘉不知道要怎么解释。

“是啊，没必要！但是你骗了。”

“你！我懒得跟你解释！”

“因为你根本解释不了！”

“你你你…你…”焉栩嘉大口调整着呼吸，此刻的他无力、憋屈、难过、悔恨…在各种极端情绪的重压之下面对赵磊的怀疑焉栩嘉一时不知道该怎么去解释清楚，长这么大从来没受过这种委屈，连心脏都跟着出现生理性疼痛。

焉栩嘉捂着心口，表情痛苦不已。

“都这个时候了，你还要继续演戏博同情吗？”

焉栩嘉红着眼睛看向赵磊，眼里蓄满了泪水，在泪水即将滴落的下一秒。

“嘭~”

因为不想被看到哭泣，焉栩嘉条件反射地变回了本体。

处于愤怒中理智出走的赵磊看着焉栩嘉在自己眼前突然变成了兔子顿时愣在原地，灰色的圆滚滚的垂耳兔正红着眼睛警惕地盯着自己，腹部的大幅度起伏证明了这只兔子此刻情绪波动很大。

“你是兽族的兔兔？”赵磊问。

呵呵，没见过兽族的人类颤抖吧！知道你刚刚怀疑的是谁吗？居然敢用那种语气跟本兔讲话。跟兽族结婚是人类的荣幸，不感恩戴德居然还怀疑本兔动机不纯！滚吧！

兔子没搭理赵磊转过身用屁股对着赵磊。

赵磊看着这一系列场景莫名觉得很熟悉，易感期的某些画面突然清晰了起来。开始的几次赵磊都很好地控制住自己没强行进行完全标记，但是最后那次，赵磊完全迷失在情欲和占有欲里，一口咬在焉栩嘉的腺体上，身下也不由加重了动作，在他即将冲破最后的防线时，身下的人就是这么突然变成了兔子的，然后还生气地跑到了一边拿屁股对着自己，丝毫没发现一个omega拿屁股对着alpha是件危险的事情。当时之所以会昏睡原来不是体力耗尽，而是处于欲望巅峰却无处释放憋的，连记忆都憋出了问题。

完全标记失败，对alpha来说的确是致命打击。这也解释了为什么焉栩嘉腺体上的牙印会那么深，因为自己当时是冲着完全标记去的。

想到自己差点强制标记了初次见面的omega，一直自诩冷静自持的赵磊心里生出深深的自责。这种行为，也太…狼了。之前赵磊从没想过焉栩嘉是兽族，作为金属味的omega在兽族也是顶尖的存在，没有要骗婚的理由。赵磊的自责又深了些。

赵磊走过去想抱起兔子，对方却拼命拒绝。最后赵磊拎起兔兔并不存在的后脖颈强行将兔兔抱到怀里安抚。兔子在赵磊怀里又抓又咬。

焉栩嘉os：失策了，为什么要变回任人宰割的本体？你这个该死的人类快放开本兔！不是怀疑本兔处心积虑吗！别碰我啊臭人类！气！咬死你！

“别生气了好不好。医院检查也有可能出错的，我们明天去兽族医院好好检查下好不好？”赵磊任兔子在怀里胡作非为，耐心哄着。

焉栩嘉os：呵呵，看到了吧，这就是人类！上一秒还在大声质疑我，知道我是高贵的兽族后立马就换了副脸孔。刚刚还信誓旦旦地说是我骗婚，现在就把责任全推给医院了。双标狗！

“焉焉，你难道准备一直这副样子吗？虽然很可爱，但我明天总不能拎着宠物箱带你去检查吧。”

“出去，我不想看到你！”兔兔终于开口。

“好好好，我出去。那你别生气了好不好？”

“你不在我眼前晃我才能消气！”

“好，我现在就出去。”

赵磊将兔兔放到床上回了自己房间。

焉栩嘉回想整件事情越想越气越想越憋屈，蒙受不白之冤实在太难过了。难过着难过着不小心就趴床上睡着了，在睡梦中恢复了人形。

第二天一早焉栩嘉顶着睡成鸡窝的头发和红红的眼睛就起床了。赵磊跟无事发生一样和往常一样做好了早餐。

焉栩嘉被养成了在一楼洗漱的习惯，径直走进卫生间洗漱。没一会儿洗手间传来不耐烦的声音，“什么鬼！”

赵磊连忙跑到洗手间查看。焉栩嘉已经刷完牙洗完脸，正在跟头发做抗争，有几撮呆毛固执地翘着怎么都下不去。赵磊悄无声息地释放了安抚信息素，走过去接过焉栩嘉手里的梳子耐心地帮他将头发梳开又整理好造型。

整理完毕，焉栩嘉依旧气鼓鼓地一言不发自己前往餐厅吃饭，有人伺候自己不享受白不享受！

吃完早餐，赵磊开车带焉栩嘉前往兽族医院，这是座兽族专属医院，人类无权进入。

焉栩嘉也很想搞清楚到底是什么情况，所以才会愿意跟着赵磊去医院。

挂完号，一进入兽族omega产科赵磊才后知后觉地想起自己的姐姐也是这里的专家，好巧不巧的就是今天正好她值班，家里还不知道自己结婚的消息，现在想出去也来不及了。

赵淼以为自己弟弟是闯了祸不敢跟家里说，只能先带着对方来检查。所以就装作不认识赵磊的样子公事公办。

“焉栩嘉，兽族，兔属，omega，信息素金属味。”赵淼念了下焉栩嘉的信息，心想自己弟弟可以啊一搞就搞了兽族极品。

“旁边这位是你的alpha？”赵淼问焉栩嘉。

“他老公。”焉栩嘉还没回答赵磊就抢了先。

赵淼看了赵磊一眼，赵磊毫不心虚地迎接注视。

“什么问题？”赵淼问焉栩嘉，然而焉栩嘉有些不知道怎么开口。

“半个月前在国立omega医院查出怀孕，但是昨天首次产检时未观察到胚胎。”赵磊言简意赅。

赵淼和焉栩嘉双双沉默，这人是怎么做到说这些时跟汇报实验结果一样的？

“好的，我了解了。那我们先来验个血再测个B超。”

一个小时后，赵磊和焉栩嘉拿着结果回到赵淼那里。赵淼接过结果，认真看了之后心里有了答案。

“你之前的检测结果都没有错，现在的结果也和先前一样。血液中的人绒毛膜促性腺激素的确远超正常水准达到了怀孕的浓度，但是生殖腔内也确实没有胚胎存在。”

“怎么…会这样？”焉栩嘉懵了。

赵淼笑笑，“因为你是可爱的兔兔啊。”

“啊？”赵磊和焉栩嘉同步疑惑。

“兽族在生活上虽然已经和人类无异，但是还是会继承先祖的一些特性。兔子在受到强烈的类性高潮刺激后会产生假孕现象，甚至连身体里的激素也会达到怀孕水平。”

假孕……

类性高潮刺激……

赵磊和焉栩嘉各怀心思地红了耳朵，赵淼没发现异常继续念叨着：“别气馁，你们都很年轻，很快会拥有真正的宝宝的。”

两人都没有回应。

赵淼以为两人因为没有宝宝而处于失望的情绪中，于是继续安慰道：“你们一个是兽族金属味omega一个是兽族香根草味alpha，这种顶尖的兽族配置一定会拥有健康且优秀的宝宝的。”

“赵磊是兽族？”焉栩嘉捕捉到了重点。

“对啊，他是狼啊，你不知道吗？”

狼，食肉兽族，会吃掉兔兔的存在。

焉栩嘉有些惧怕地看向赵磊。怎么办？本来打算检查完如果真的没怀孕就离婚的，但是赵磊是狼……他要是不想离婚自己会被吃掉吗？他应该也想离婚的吧，昨晚他不还口口声声说被骗婚了吗，现在确认没怀孕了他肯定也会答应离婚的。

“知道了姐，我会努力的。”赵磊说完带着焉栩嘉出了omega产科。

等会儿，什么姐？什么努力？为什么赵磊说的话我焉栩嘉听不懂？

一脑袋浆糊的焉栩嘉没来得及捋清就被赵磊塞进了副驾驶。而赵淼那边已经把赵磊跟金属味的omega兔兔结婚的事情发到了家族群了，一群狼激动之下四处分享，小半天功夫兽族所有人都知道了传说中的兽族香根草alpha和兽族金属味omega居然真的出现了，而且他们在一起了！

回到家里焉栩嘉才想起来自己还在生气的，昨晚赵磊那样对自己！生气！离婚！一定要离婚！

甩开赵磊的手，将手里的结婚戒指取下来还给赵磊，焉栩嘉不耐道：“现在知道实际情况了吧？你昨晚怎么说的来着。”

“对不起，老婆我错了。”赵磊诚恳认错。

“别乱叫，以前没叫过，以后也轮不到你！不是怀疑我居心叵测骗你婚吗？现在知道真相了吧。反正我们本来就是因为孩子结婚的，现在也查清楚了没有怀孕。所以，离婚吧！”

“不离婚。”赵磊虽然底气不足但态度坚硬。

“你昨晚的态度不就是想离婚吗？现在不用你负责了。”

“我没有，我没有想离婚。”

“没有想离婚你昨晚至于那样质问我吗？”焉栩嘉一想到就忍不住要红眼睛。

“我…我当时以为自己受了蒙骗，所以又生气又难过才口不择言的。但是我从来没想过离婚。”

“说的好听，但是没用。这个婚我离定了！”

“焉焉…”赵磊放软了语气，“我们狼族一生只能有一位伴侣的，所以我从来没想过要离婚。我只是不喜欢被欺骗，现在我也知道是我误会你了。对不起，原谅我好不好。”

赵磊的样子让焉栩嘉仿佛看到了耷拉着耳朵和尾巴的失去神气的狼。

“才没那么容易原谅。”焉栩嘉嘴硬着不松嘴。

“只要不离婚，怎样都依你。”

“确定？那我可以送你一顶免费的绿帽子也可以？”

赵磊愣了愣，牵起焉栩嘉的手晃了晃，“焉焉，你不会的。”

焉栩嘉还没来得及怼回去自己的手机就响了起来，掏出来一看是来自母上大人的电话。焉栩嘉平复了下心情走到一边接起。

“妈~”

“嘉嘉啊，你现在在哪呢？”

“我在我的住处啊，怎么了妈？”

“焉栩嘉！我和你爸还有你弟就在你家门口呢别忽悠我！到底在哪里！”

“妈……你们找我有事吗？”

“你说呢，儿子结婚了这种事情我居然是从群里知道的。焉栩嘉你真是出息了啊！你跟那个香根草味的兽族alpha结婚的事情是真的？”焉妈妈的语气带着几些兴奋。

“嗯。妈，我可以解释的，这件事情我可以解决……”

“真的啊！焉栩嘉你走了什么运居然遇到了香根草alpha，还结婚了！什么时候带回来让我们见见啊？”

焉妈妈激动的声音让赵磊都听清了对话内容，甚至捕捉到了婚姻的一线生机。

“妈~他是食肉兽族。”焉栩嘉企图让自家母上大人冷静一下。

“这不重要，重要的是香根草。嘉嘉，真的好闻吗？”，焉栩嘉弟弟也跟在旁边凑热闹，“对呀，哥哥，到底好不好闻啊？”

“……”食草兽族会被食肉兽族吃掉的，妈妈你不是这么教我的吗？你现在怎么不关心我的安全了呢？还问香根草好不好闻？挺好闻的，不然也不至于被引诱发情。

焉栩嘉还在发懵赵磊就拿走了他手里的电话。

“妈，我是赵磊。嘉嘉今天情绪不太好我正在哄他，过段时间再去拜访你们。”

“诶！好好好，那你们先忙，记得改天来家里玩啊~”焉妈妈不依不舍地挂了电话。

焉栩嘉夺回自己的手机，知道这下是真离不了婚了，不然估计自己就回不了家了。没好气地瞪了赵磊一眼，焉栩嘉自己回了房间。

哼，香根草了不起哦。

回了房间焉栩嘉慢慢冷静下来，除了昨晚之外赵磊对自己都很好自己也很触动来着，现在误会也算解开了。可是就是觉得憋屈……不过，既然没有怀孕的话那就可以参加WCS了！太棒了！明天就去俱乐部开始训练。

焉栩嘉觉得生活又升起无数希望来，至于赵磊……先晾着吧。

翌日，焉栩嘉吃完早饭就准备出门。

“你去哪？我送你。”

“要你管……”听到赵磊说要送自己焉栩嘉话锋一转，“取滑板去俱乐部。”

赵磊闻言钻进屋子不知道从哪里把焉栩嘉的滑板全拿出来了。

“你怎么把我滑板也带过来了，上次不是说不带吗？”

“看你挺舍不得的就拿着了。”

“谢谢~”

焉栩嘉拿了训练用的板，两人一起出门。到了俱乐部赵磊刚想跟焉栩嘉一起下车顺便认识下他们俱乐部的人，焉栩嘉已经先一步下车并下了逐客令了。

“谢谢你送我过来，下午五点停这儿接我。拜拜~”

免费专车司机不用白不用。

赵磊还没来得及回答好焉栩嘉已经把车门关上了，头也不回地朝俱乐部走去。

碰巧遇见的队友看到焉栩嘉便热情地打招呼。

“嘉哥，送你的是谁啊？”队友八卦道。

“顺手打到的专车司机。”

“啊？现在顺手一打就是玛莎拉蒂了吗？”

“是啊。”

接下来的日子里赵磊矜矜业业地扮演着专职司机和全职保姆的角色，每日负责焉栩嘉的早、晚饭和他的一切出行需求，任劳任怨，乐此不疲。

WCS联赛北京站即将开幕，鉴于赵磊最近表现良好，焉栩嘉决定邀请他去观赛。

“后天我要参加比赛，你来不来？”焉栩嘉虽然决定邀请但是语气并不好。

“焉焉邀请了我肯定去。”赵磊想了想后天的金融峰会，觉得还是老婆重要。

“嗯，那晚上给你带票回去。”

“好。”

赵磊从来没有现场观看过滑板赛事，最近有看一些视频期望能更了解焉栩嘉一些，但是看视频的感受和现场的感受是完全不一样的。

滑板作为极限运动历史上的鼻祖，带给滑手和观众的都是惊险刺激让人肾上腺素飙升的体验。热爱这项运动的人群总是散发着活力自信又热情的荷尔蒙。一进入赛场赵磊就被现场的狂热气氛带动起来。

前面的比赛赵磊还能稳稳坐在椅子上跟着大家一起为滑手欢呼或鼓掌，等到焉栩嘉的时候赵磊坐不住了。

WCS联赛分为街式和碗池，街式的看点在于通过各种阻碍，而碗池的看点则在于滑手在碗池之中游刃有余的平衡和过程中做出的各种动作。碗池是滑板运动中的高级玩法，而焉栩嘉参加的正是碗池比赛。

从焉栩嘉出现的那一刻赵磊心就开始纠着，一边沉迷于自己没见过的焉栩嘉的另一面，自信张扬、意气风发，一边担心着千万不要出差错。

焉栩嘉向观众席挥挥手致意，计时开始后顺利入池，滑过池中凹地滑向对面的碗池边缘，顺利达到边缘，滑板前轮过了边缘线后再次重新入池，飞过阻碍滑入另一个分池，这次速度比之前快，达到边缘后成功做了个翻转动作，再次飞过阻碍沿着分池半腰的位置滑了半周再次入池又飞过障碍冲向对面碗池边缘，这次换了手抓板的动作。顺利完成后再次入池冲向对面碗池边缘，冲上边缘后抬起滑板用左后轮卡着边缘上方滑了一段距离再次入池，飞过障碍时顺便做了空中动作，之后又入池冲向对面完成了难度最大的后空翻然后再次入池，冲向碗池中央像个小台子不足一平方的地方，稳稳停住，收板致谢。用时，20s。

赵磊站着给焉栩嘉卖力鼓掌，心有灵犀一样焉栩嘉看了过来。对着赵磊的方向笑了笑，然后漫不经心地甩了甩头发上的汗水，英姿飒爽光芒万丈。

而这样的一面，居然是焉栩嘉因为怀孕选择放弃的。其实说到底，赵磊觉得自己就算自己做的再多准备再充分在怀孕生子这件事上牺牲更大的都是omega，怀疑一个omega天生的母性是自己犯过的最大的错误。

焉栩嘉获得了碗池组冠军，领完奖俱乐部的伙伴将焉栩嘉围住一一跟他拥抱祝贺。赵磊看着这画面，眼神危险地眯了眯。

比赛结束，赵磊站在车前等焉栩嘉，对方刚获了奖心情很好，看到赵磊后竟直接飞奔过来将赵磊抱住。

“我获奖了！”焉栩嘉笑意盈盈。

“看到了，特别棒！超帅！”赵磊由衷赞叹。

“是不是被我迷晕倒啦？”焉栩嘉得意洋洋。

“那是当然。”

“那行吧，看在你被我迷晕倒的份上我就不计前嫌啦~”

“感谢焉焉大人有人量。”

焉栩嘉被哄得屁颠屁颠的跟着赵磊回了家。

晚上赵磊下厨做大餐，焉栩嘉参加完比赛一身汗回家就去洗了澡。两人心情颇好胃口也跟着好起来，吃到最后两人一起撑到瘫在沙发上消食。

赵磊将焉栩嘉揽进怀里紧紧抱着，一只腿也不自觉地压上焉栩嘉的腿。

“抱我太紧啦。”刚说不计前嫌这个人怎么就动手动脚了，但是闻着对方身上的香根草味道焉栩嘉却又不想推开。

“焉焉，虽然你说不计前嫌了，但我还是要跟你正式道歉。之前误会你了，对不起。今天才发现你因为那场乌龙放弃了什么，对不起，我太混蛋了。”

“哎呀，你突然说这些干嘛。我很烦矫情啦…”焉栩嘉说着不小心露出了兔子耳朵遮住了自己的眼睛。

“是哭了吗？”赵磊细细亲吻着兔子耳朵。

“才没有…”收回耳朵，焉栩嘉红了的眼睛却骗不了人。

“小兔子怎么这么容易触动？也是，不然当时也不会捡我回家。”

“你还好意思说，我好心收留你。你呢？”

赵磊轻轻捏着焉栩嘉耳朵琢磨着怎么才会变成兔子耳朵，然后在焉栩嘉耳边轻声道：“焉焉，你也有爽到的。”

“你…你胡说什么。”

“类性高潮刺激才会出现假孕，所以焉焉，你有爽到假孕哦~”

嗷嗷嗷嗷，臭狼坏狼大色狼，爽到假孕什么的…虽然是事实但也不能这么说出来啊！

“焉焉，遇到你真好。能阴差阳错跟你结婚，我很高兴。”

“什么啦，听不懂。”焉栩嘉耳朵红了一片。

“好。那我说明白点。焉焉，我喜欢你，想要你，看你和别人拥抱就吃醋到发紧，想对你好，想跟你在一起，想要你的眼睛只看向我。”

“你…你就是馋我身子！”

“这么说太以偏概全了，但也是事实。”

“你…能不能…不要这么直白。”兔兔听不得这些的。

“那换个方式。”

赵磊抬起焉栩嘉下巴，在焉栩嘉唇上啄了一下，随后又啄了几下。见焉栩嘉没反抗干脆直接吻了上去。焉栩嘉被吻得晕晕乎乎地微微启开了嘴巴，换来赵磊趁机而入进行更肆意的攻城略池。

金属味和香根草味渐渐溢出来相互纠缠在一起，极度契合的信息素融合后如春药般爆发，原本打算浅尝辄止的一个吻很快变得一发不可收拾。

“赵磊…我好热…”焉栩嘉在接吻间隙呢喃着。

“那把衣服脱掉好不好？”

“嗯…”

焉栩嘉迷迷糊糊之间就被赵磊扒了个干净，但是肌肤和空气的直接接触并没有什么降温效果，身体越来越热，某种渴求呼之欲出。

“赵磊…呜呜…还是热。”

“所以要我怎么帮你？”赵磊慢条斯理地吻上焉栩嘉的喉结，含在嘴里轻咬了下。

“啊…我不知道。”

“乖宝，你知道的。说出来，我就帮你。”赵磊的吻一路下滑，将焉栩嘉胸前的小樱桃含在嘴里慢慢舔弄。

“呜呜…赵磊…”焉栩嘉呜咽着不停地喊着赵磊的名字，却始终无法开口表达自己内心极度渴望的述求。

“我在。”赵磊嘴里忙活着，手里也没停下。手游走到焉栩嘉腰窝位置，轻巧地一按，对方腰身瞬间就软了下来。

“帮我…”焉栩嘉声音轻颤。

“要怎么帮你？”

“…就…那样…”

“哪样？”赵磊耐心逼诱。

“第一次见面那样…”焉栩嘉整个人都红起来。

赵磊噙着笑，“乖宝，具体点我才好帮你。”

嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷，食肉兽族是王八蛋，都说这么明显了还要怎么具体！

焉栩嘉咬牙道，“赵磊你是不是不行？”

“乖宝，你这样挑衅会后悔的。”

赵磊脱掉自己的裤子，直接提枪上阵，进入的时候整个兔子都颤了颤。可是赵磊进入后却不动了，反而专心于在焉栩嘉身上种草莓。

被情欲焚身的omega难耐地扭动着身体寻求慰藉，赵磊却视若无睹。焉栩嘉自暴自弃地要用手去抚慰自己的前端，却被赵磊眼尖地发现然后一手钳住了焉栩嘉的双手。

“…赵磊…我不行了…快帮我…”

“我不行。”赵磊沉着道。

“你特别行，动一动吧…”

“乖宝，结婚这么久你还没叫过老公呢？没有夫夫之名，我也不好行夫夫之事啊~”

嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷，变态狼！趁兔之危趁火打劫！

“老公…”好兔识时务，懂得轻重缓急。

“真乖~”赵磊吻住焉栩嘉的唇，下身跟着抽送起来。

“回房间床上吧…老公…”焉栩嘉乖顺地加上让赵磊开心的称呼。

“好，抱紧我。”

赵磊并没有撤出来，让焉栩嘉搂紧自己脖子腿夹紧自己腰后一用力就将人抱了起来。伴随着走路的节奏，某样东西也在焉栩嘉身体里无规律地进出着，让omega发出让人脸红心跳的喘息。焉栩嘉把头埋在赵磊肩膀处，变出兔耳朵紧紧贴着自己的脸庞，企图隔绝自己发出的让兔羞耻的声音。上楼梯的时候起伏更明显，焉栩嘉不由得收紧了盘在赵磊腰上的双腿。

焉栩嘉默念着走快点走快点，赵磊却停了下来。

“焉焉，你能变出兔耳朵，也能变出兔尾巴吧？”

不可以！兔兔尾巴不可以！

“…你想做什么？”焉栩嘉声音颤抖，一听就是在进行某种不可描述的运动。

“想揉。”赵磊抱着焉栩嘉颠了下，一手状似托住了焉栩嘉的臀部实际上手指却在尾椎处胡作非为。

伴随着颠簸带来的酥麻快感兔子耳朵不受控地跟着支棱起来又落下，“啊…你快回房间了啦…”

“你变出来，我马上就回去。”

一团毛茸茸的尾巴精准地出现在赵磊手掌覆盖之处。

赵磊这才满意地带着兔子回床上翻云覆雨。

“焉焉，我想标记你。”

“嗯…哈…”omega只剩下支零破碎的呻吟。

“这次你再变回兔子的话，我不介意变回狼继续完成标记。”

“啊…嗯…”

兔兔什么都不知道。

赵磊一语成谶，当生殖腔被撞的痛麻之感席卷全身时，焉栩嘉又变回了兔子。赵磊眼睛瞳孔变成红色，然后变回了本体。

当大灰狼朝自己张开嘴时，焉栩嘉以为自己真的要被吃掉了。然而大灰狼最终只是舔了舔兔兔的脸颊，留下满脸口水。

赵磊平复完心情又变回人形，进入洗手间洗澡。完全标记已经彻底成了赵磊的心理阴影，再来一次自己一定会交待在焉栩嘉身上。

焉栩嘉心情忐忑地变回人形，心里居然也有些心疼起赵磊来。兔兔真的不是故意的…

虽然不算愉快，但赵磊洗完澡没回自己房间，而是搂着焉栩嘉一起入眠。焉栩嘉心里有些愧疚，便任由赵磊抱着。

早上醒来，赵磊将结婚戒指重新戴到焉栩嘉无名指上。

“焉焉，当时选这枚戒指时我是有私心的。每当满月之时狼群就会异常亢奋，所以满月对狼来说是会让狼兴奋的存在。你就是我的满月，所以不要再摘下来了。”

是我的兴奋之源，是我的致命诱惑。

“哦。”看着自己手里的戒指焉栩嘉愈发觉得心里有愧起来。

不得不承认，有些变化在赵磊和焉栩嘉之间发生着，他们越来越像一对因爱结伴的情侣。焉栩嘉学会新动作的时候总是忍不住让队友录下来，然后发给赵磊。得到对方夸赞的回复后成功的喜悦便在焉栩嘉心里翻了个番。

队友们终于知道那个总是很凑巧的专车司机其实是焉栩嘉的合法爱人。

他们还互相见了家长，收获一片艳羡和祝福。

难得的，焉栩嘉这天回家的时候明显的不开心。

“怎么了？”赵磊关心道。

焉栩嘉越想越憋屈，忍不住跟赵磊倾述。“赵磊，我不能去参加WCS决赛了。”

“为什么？你不是拿了北京站冠军吗？”

“他们总决赛有年龄要求，我不够。”

“看来我们焉焉年少有为也有错了。”

“赵磊…我好难过啊！”

“带你去个地方~”

焉栩嘉搞不懂要去什么地方居然还要用上私人飞机，但也随着赵磊安排。

四个小时后，飞机降落在私人机场。赵磊开车带焉栩嘉前往目的地。

车停在一片草原前，两人下了车，步行进入草原。走了半个小时终于走到一处凸起的小山丘，四周都是一望无际的草原。

焉栩嘉突然觉得心情开阔起来。

赵磊拉着焉栩嘉在躺着草地上。

“知道吗？其实比起运动、摔东西、泡热水澡那些放松方式，对兽族来说跟大自然亲密接触就能彻底放松恢复元气。”赵磊解释着。

“感觉到了。”

“这里的星空特别美。”赵磊指了指。

焉栩嘉抬头一看，果然很美！银河璀璨，交相辉映。焉栩嘉看得入迷，却发现旁边有束炙热的目光盯着自己。焉栩嘉转过头，对上一片深情的目光。

“看星星啊，你看我干嘛？”

“我就是在看我的星星啊。”

我的满月，我的满天星辰，我的银河万物。

焉栩嘉难得主动地吻了吻赵磊。

“赵磊，你想不想要我？”

赵磊用行动代替了回答。情动至深处，焉栩嘉转过身，伏在草地上将后背留给赵磊。赵磊心下一动。

对于兽族来说这是返璞归真的最原始的交合姿势，如果一个兽族omega在一个兽族alpha面前摆出这个姿势，代表的是给予对方绝对占用权。

“焉焉…”

“焉焉…”

“焉焉…”

在赵磊一声声的动情呼唤中，这一次终于落成了完全标记。

累极的两人化为本体睡去，大灰狼紧紧将同样灰色的兔子牢牢圈在怀里，尾巴还细心地圈了圈盖在兔子的肚子上。

终于完成完全标记后，赵磊每次情事时都报复似的次次在焉栩嘉体内成结。

两个多月后焉栩嘉突然开始挑食起来，早上还会干呕。

“焉焉，你会不会有了？”赵磊帮刚呕吐完的焉栩嘉顺着气儿。

“不可能！不要又是乌龙。”焉栩嘉对怀孕的阴影堪比赵磊对完全标记的阴影。

“去我姐那里检查吧。”

两人风风火火去了兽族医院。

检查结果出来后，赵淼看着强装镇定的两人宣布了喜讯。

“恭喜，两位要当爸爸了。”

“耶！”一向冷静的赵磊忍不住握拳惊呼。

焉栩嘉则因为听说真的怀孕了而没反应过来，不敢相信。

注意到身旁的沉默，赵磊马上收敛起来，“焉焉，你是不是还不想要孩子啊？”

“不，不是。我只是没想到这次是真的。”焉栩嘉终于反应过来。

“我们要当爸爸啦！”赵磊抱着焉栩嘉转圈，接着又后知后觉地放下焉栩嘉，生怕他磕着碰着。

“嗯！”焉栩嘉紧紧回报了赵磊。

“可是你滑板怎么办？”

“就当正好长年龄咯~”焉栩嘉不以为然。赵磊却感动得捧着焉栩嘉的脸亲完眼睛亲脸颊……

“你俩差不多了就该让其他人进来就诊了，记住怀孕前期不稳定不可以同房。”赵淼实在看不下去。

两人这才跟姐姐道了别回家。

比起上次的乌龙孕，赵磊这次照顾的更加得心应手，这次不仅照顾了焉栩嘉还兼顾了小宝宝的胎教。

怀孕十六周的时候去检查，赵淼告诉两人生殖腔内有两个胚胎，周期不一样。

“这也是兔子才会出现重复怀孕的情况，根据B超显示两个胚胎大概差了半个月。Emmm，兔子先祖的体质就是一旦进行插/入式性行为就会排卵的。不过你们俩，真的是所有的种族特征都赶上了。”

“周期不一样会有什么影响吗？”赵磊担心道。

“好在只差半个月，现在医疗水平很高，完全不用担心。到时候选择日期一起生产就可以。”

焉栩嘉听得满脸通红，手偷偷使劲去拧赵磊的腿。

都怪大灰狼！每次都成结！每次！！！

赵磊吃痛却不敢表现出来，任焉栩嘉撒气。

怀孕八个月的时候，焉栩嘉开始有些行动不便。觉得自己顶着大肚子的样子实在太有损大猛男形象，于是大多数时间都干脆化成了兔子，看起来反而更可爱。

“你说我们宝宝会是狼还是兔啊？”焉栩嘉和众多有了宝宝的omega一样，会忍不住去想象孩子的样子。

“都行。”

“他们要是相处不好怎么办啊？”

“我们相处好就行。”

宝宝们还没出生就已经被亲爹安排在生活之外了。

“万一他们学习不好可怎么办？”焉栩嘉想到网上那些教孩子写作业的视频头都要大了。

“不会的，我门门满分。”赵磊对自己的基因深信不疑。

“赵磊，怀孕太难受了，我再也不要了。”

“我也不忍心看你难受的，我们就要这一次的。”

尽管赵磊在焉栩嘉整个孕期表现都无可挑剔，但是焉栩嘉进入产房的时候还是和众多omega一样，毫不例外的大喊着要杀了自己的alpha。

一阵鸡飞狗跳的忙碌后焉栩嘉和孩子们一起被推出了产房，赵磊顾不上看孩子，一心都在焉栩嘉身上。

麻药散去后，焉栩嘉悠悠转醒，赵磊正在自己的床前守着。

和alpha不一样，omega迫不及待地想见自己的孩子。

“宝宝们呢？”焉栩嘉问。

“在婴儿房呢，等你好些了再去看。”

“我没事了。”焉栩嘉连忙下床，赵磊心知自己拦不住，便把人公主抱起，向婴儿房走去。

两人隔着玻璃看着两团红彤彤的没长开的婴儿心里一咯噔。

“赵磊，你会不会觉得我们孩子长得有些不尽人意？”焉栩嘉从来没像现在这样怀疑过自己的相貌。

“我姐说了，小宝宝刚生下来都这样，慢慢长开就好了。”赵磊解释着。

“真的吗？你别骗我。”

“真的。话说，焉焉，我们一次就儿女双全了。大的那个是儿子。”

“突然好感动。”兔兔又被莫名的情愫触动，生完孩子后总是动不动有泪目的冲动。

一周后，赵㺨嘉小朋友和赵慕嫣小朋友终于长开了些，渐渐有了俊美的气息，也因此重新夺回了差点离家出走的父爱。

新手爸爸们带娃时总是手忙脚乱，最开始赵磊照着小家伙比划了半天也不敢抱起来。在护士的细心教导下才掌握了抱小宝宝的诀窍。崽崽们哭闹起来总是一声更比一声高。赵磊懒得哄儿子，每次儿子一哭赵磊就不动声色地释放alpha的威压给压下去。

以至于在赵磊威压之下长大的赵㺨嘉小朋友从小就立志要读军校，成为最强alpha把他爹干趴下。当然，赵磊并不知道自己儿子有这么个志向。

而对待女儿，赵磊总是无尽温柔。耐心哄着还不够，还要释放安抚信息素来安慰。

赵㺨嘉：今天男女平权了吗？没有。

崽崽们三岁的时候终于可以化为本体了，赵磊和焉栩嘉这才知道哥哥是狼，妹妹是兔兔，还真的一点都不意外。

赵慕嫣小朋友吵着要在家里造个游乐园，赵㺨嘉小朋友吵着要在家里建个训练场。

焉栩嘉，焉栩嘉小朋友也跟着闹，说要在家里建滑板基地。

最后赵磊割爱填了后院的鱼塘，一半建了滑板基地，一半建了小游乐场。

因为妹妹是兔子，非常胆小，家里不能进陌生人。所有工作都是赵磊一个人完成的，谁不是当了爹之后开始变得各项全能的。

其实也算不上全能。

因为赵磊搭建小游乐场的时候头都要炸了，那段时间赵磊不是在找零件中就是在找工具中，连梦里都在找零件。

“螺丝呢？”“螺母呢？”“我起子呢？”“扳手呢？”

焉栩嘉时常被赵磊的梦呓笑醒。

等所有工作都完成后，赵㺨嘉小朋友发现原来只有他的愿望没有被满足。

“㺨嘉啊，你可以跟焉爸爸一起练滑板啊~”赵磊哄道。

㺨嘉虽然很气，但还是接受了赵磊的提议。

在三天弄坏五块板后，赵磊和焉栩嘉不得不开始怀疑当初给孩子起名是不是随意了点。

㺨嘉㺨嘉，这也太撕家了点。

“㺨嘉真的是狼不是哈士奇吗？”焉栩嘉满脸疑惑。

赵磊轻咳几声，“那个，哈士奇是跟狼血统最接近的动物。所以…狼本身就这样。”

“……”

那我可真是高看狼了呢。

因为爸爸们总是关爱妹妹更多，所以小时候赵㺨嘉和赵慕嫣没少打架。每次赵㺨嘉张牙舞爪的样子都把赵慕嫣吓得哭的喘不过气。

焉栩嘉以为㺨嘉是把慕嫣这个兔子当成了食物，所以每次都大喊，“赵㺨嘉，我再说一遍慕嫣是妹妹，不可以吃！！！”

两个小朋友上了幼儿园以后，赵㺨嘉的妹控属性才逐渐形成。但是因为长年的欺压赵慕嫣根本就不理他。

“赵慕嫣，你要我跟你说多少次。你们班那个小胖对你好明明就是别有居心。”

“哼！我才不信你的话，你就没对我好过！”赵慕嫣扬长而去。

赵㺨嘉这才开始重拾兄妹之情，每天变着法地哄妹妹逗妹妹。

对于两个小朋友关系缓和，赵磊和焉栩嘉乐见其成。他们终于可以解放享受二人世界啦~

赵慕嫣小朋友九岁的时候迎来人生第一次被表白，对方在放学路上把她拦住，说在学校光荣榜上看到赵慕嫣的名字后就喜欢上她了。

结果是立马被赵㺨嘉掀翻在地。

“想追我妹？过我这关再说！”赵㺨嘉扔下狂拽霸气的话。

饭桌上，赵慕嫣跟赵磊和焉栩嘉说了这件事情。

两人听后直夸赵㺨嘉做得对！

晚上，焉栩嘉和赵磊躺在一起聊孩子们的趣事，突然想起慕嫣提到的幼稚又傻气的表白。

“现在的小朋友真是…”焉栩嘉叹气道。

赵磊想了想两人的过往，温柔道：“焉栩嘉，第一次看到你的名字我就知道这是要写在我结婚证的。”

焉栩嘉也回想起直到拿到结婚证两人才知道对方的名字，不禁笑道：“好巧，我也是。”

——————小剧场——————

1、

赵磊给焉栩嘉的备注从【失手】改成了【失守】。

我严阵以待的人生只愿为你失守。

2、

那片草原从赵磊的秘密基地变成了赵磊和焉栩嘉的秘密基地。

“焉焉，想不想听狼群呼应的声音？”

小兔子瑟瑟发抖。

“别怕，它们会对你俯首称臣的。”

“嗷呜～”赵磊清亮的声音在大草原回荡。不一会儿同样的声音从四面八方响起。一呼百应之中，赵磊回头对焉栩嘉笑得灿烂。

那一刻，焉栩嘉觉得赵磊是这片草原上的狼王。

3、

焉栩嘉又一次获得WCS北京站的冠军，赵慕嫣冲破层层防线扑进焉栩嘉怀里。

“爸爸爸爸，你好厉害啊！”说完就在焉栩嘉脸上啵唧一口。

本来要采访焉栩嘉的媒体一下子将话筒对准了慕嫣小朋友。

“慕嫣，在你心里你焉爸爸一直都这么厉害吗？”

慕嫣小朋友刚想点头却突然想到了什么。

“也不是一直都很厉害。”赵慕嫣奶声奶气道。

“哪里不厉害呢？”

焉栩嘉也疑惑地等着赵慕嫣小朋友的答案。

“就是……每天晚上……”

焉栩嘉意识到赵慕嫣小朋友要说什么但是已经来不及捂她的嘴了。

“每天晚上焉爸爸都会哭…据说是跟我赵爸爸打架打不过所以就哭。”

焉栩嘉满脸通红，赵慕嫣小朋友却一脸天真地看着焉栩嘉，认真道：“爸爸，你打不过为什么就哭呢？慕嫣都已经很坚强了呢，我打不过赵㺨嘉我都不会哭了。爸爸你也要坚强起来哦，以后不要哭啦。”

焉栩嘉：……孩子不想要了有人回收吗？


End file.
